Vous avez dit trente ?
by Sohalania
Summary: Défi 30 Baisers Hermione/Charlie. Trente textes. Trente façons de s'adorer et se repousser.Trente, pour se donner le temps de se le montrer. Trente, enfin, car ce n'est jamais facile et qu'il faut bien ça pour apprendre à s'aimer.
1. De l'art de la découverte impromptue

Titre : De l'art de la découverte impromptue  
><span>Thème<span> : #3 - Scandale  
><span>Auteur<span> : Sohalania  
><span>Personnages<span> : Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Charlie Weasley  
><span>Rating<span> : K  
><span>Disclaimer<span> : J.K. Rowling  
><span>Résumé :<span> Où Ron Weasley se retrouve face à l'impensable.  
>Note : C'est avec ce premier thème que je débute un défi 30 Baisers avec Charlie et Hermione ! Deux choses : les textes se répondent plus ou moins les uns les autres (pas toujours) mais ne sont pas forcément dans l'ordre chronologique. Cependant, vous n'êtes pas obligés de tous les lire. Ils seront publiés dans l'ordre de publication sur la communauté 30 Baisers.<br>Note 2 : Ce premier texte est Post-Poudlard.

* * *

><p>-MAIS JE RÊVE !<p>

_Ah_, fut l'unique pensée qui traversa l'esprit grillé d'Hermione.  
>Certes, on pouvait attendre plus d'une majore de promotion réputée pour sa capacité de réflexion.<br>Hermione leva des yeux exorbités vers Ron qui la contemplait avec le même regard choqué. Elle voulut s'expliquer mais le bredouillement qui traversa ses lèvres rouges et enflées n'était pas la plaidoirie la plus éclairante sur la présente situation.  
>Ron ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Hermione vit ses joues et ses oreilles virer progressivement au cramoisi. Dans un éclair de lucidité, elle se demanda si c'était de colère ou d'embarras.<br>Avec un temps de retard, elle s'avisa que vu la façon dont les choses se présentaient, ce devait être un peu des deux. Elle avait certes eu le bon sens de s'écarter brusquement quand prise sur le fait mais était-ce seulement suffisant ? Avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, son regard encore trouble et sa chemise trop déboutonnée pour être une tentative de style, elle pouvait difficilement nier l'évidence.

-C'est quoi ce _bordel_ ?

Hermione grimaça. Ron avait toujours eu tendance à être extrêmement vulgaire quand il était en colère et à cet instant, il avait peut-être de bonnes raisons de l'être.  
>Quel bordel, en effet. C'était déjà quelque chose - de fort peu convenable- de se faire prendre la main dans le sac avec un garçon anonyme, dans le Terrier-même, c'était encore pire d'être surprise en train d'embrasser furieusement Charlie Weasley dans un placard à balais pendant que celui-ci lui remontait sa jupe et lui arrachait presque son chemisier.<br>Un beau bordel.  
>Hermione retint une grimace embarrassée.<br>Elle n'allait pas devoir tout expliquer depuis le début, si ?

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le premier texte qui est plutôt une introduction à sa manière, au reste du défi ! Si jamais vous avez aimé, détesté, une question ou autre, une review ? Elles restent grandement appréciées !<p> 


	2. Amalgame

Titre : Amagame  
>Thème : #23 - Bonbon<br>Auteur : Sohalania  
>Personnage : Charlie Weasley<br>Rating : K  
>Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling<br>Résumé : Où l'on retrouve Charlie, huit ans, face à la question des femmes. (Quand il n'était pas encore Sexy-Charlie haha)  
>Note : Peut se lire indépendamment du reste.<p>

* * *

><p>A sept ans, Charlie était plutôt petit pour son âge, un peu joufflu et avec ses multiples taches de rousseur, on n'avait pu lui donner d'autre nom que "pumpkin" ce qui le faisait grommeler contre ses propres parents. Mais, sa mère le répétait souvent, Charlie était un bon garçon, consciencieux, toujours avide de bien faire et peut-être un peu trop naïf, parfois.<br>C'est pourquoi quand les adultes lui posaient des questions un peu stupides, y répondait-il avec un sérieux qui faisait ricaner son frère aîné.

-Et toi, Pumpkin, lui fit un jour son tonton Bilius en se penchant avec un air conspirateur. Ton amoureuse avec qui tu te marieras, elle ressemblera à quoi ?  
>-Bilius ! Arrête donc d'embêter le petit, avait rétorqué Mrs. Weasley en jetant à son beau-frère un regard exaspéré.<br>-Eh quoi ! Allez, bonhomme, tu dois bien en avoir une petite idée, ajouta son oncle en souriant d'un air entendu.

Rouge comme une pivoine jusqu'au bout des oreilles, Charlie en était resté frappé de mutisme.

-A voir comme il regarde les filles moldues quand on va à Loustry, cet idiot doit en avoir plus qu'une idée, renchérit Bill, moqueur.  
>-Bill ! Je t'entends encore une fois traiter ton frère d'idiot et tu dégnomes le jardin tout seul !<p>

Le regard de leur mère valait toutes les autres menaces et l'aîné des frères Weasley replongea la tête dans son assiette en marmonnant que, rien à fiche, c'était bien vrai que Charlie était pas très dégourdi quand on lui parlait des filles - qui de toutes façons sont bien trop stupides pour qu'on s'intéresse à elles.  
>Pour Bill, la question était réglée mais Charlie, avec son sérieux habituel et malgré sa gêne, étudiait sérieusement la question.<br>Une fille avec qui se marier, mais pour quoi faire ? Mais c'est vrai qu'il était un peu spécial, tonton Bilius.  
>Déjà, il faudrait qu'elle soit jolie. Il avait vu des filles moches à Loustry et il avait eu envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes quand elles lui avait proposé de jouer avec elles. Et puis, gentille ; il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui crie dessus à tout bout de champ parce qu'il n'avait pas rangé sa chambre et en plus, une fille gentille ça s'occupait bien des animaux.<br>Il fallait qu'elle soit douce aussi, parce qu'une fille douce, ça donne envie de rester avec elle. Mais trop douce ! non parce qu'une fille trop douce, à la fin c'est ennuyant. Elles sont bien les filles douces mais ça donne pas envie de faire des farces ou de s'amuser, ça passe juste son temps à sourire et à faire des trucs gentils et il n'avait pas envie de passer sa vie à ça. Non, il fallait qu'elle soit... il chercha le mot... pétillante, comme des bulles de savon qui brillent et qui éclatent comme un petit feu d'artifices et puis les bulles dans les sodas moldus, ça faisait drôle dans le ventre et Charlie aimait bien les trucs drôles.  
>Il ne voulait pas non plus s'ennuyer avec la fille qu'il épouserait, il fallait pas qu'elle soit monotone à toujours faire la même chose parce que lui, il aimait bien les surprises. Surtout les jolies surprises.<br>Et il faudrait qu'il ait toujours envie de rester avec elle même après des mois et des mois et des mois parce qu'en rechercher une autre, après, ce serait bien embêtant, ça lui prendrait trop de temps.  
>Et puis il fallait qu'elle ait les lèvres sucrées. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais les adultes trouvaient ça très important, les lèvres. Quand il avait demandé à Bill, son frère l'avait traité d'ahuri en lui disant que c'était pour s'embrasser. Charlie n'aimait pas trop les trucs salés, et l'acide, juste un peu, à la fin ça lui donnait mal au ventre.<br>Et surtout, surtout, il fallait qu'elle aussi, elle veuille bien de lui parce que sinon, ça allait être difficile.  
>Charlie réfléchit un moment. Comme tous les enfants, ce qu'il sait faire de mieux, c'est additionner deux et deux. Et comme tous les enfants, il a une logique qui n'appartient qu'à lui.<br>C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il se tourna vers son oncle, ce fut avec un air parfaitement sérieux qu'il lui dit :

-Je veux une fille qui soit un bonbon.


	3. Critique littéraire

Titre : Critique littéraire  
>Thème : #21 - Violence|Pillage|Extorsion<br>Auteur : Sohalania  
>Personnages : Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, mention de Charlie Weasley<br>Rating : K  
>Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling<br>Résumé : Où Fred et George Weasley résolvent le grand mystère Hermione avec leur doigté habituel.  
>Note : Durant Poudlard, Hermione a quinze ans.<p>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Critique Littéraire<strong>

-Espèces de malappris ! voleurs irrespectueux ! Sales petits vers de terre inconscients !  
>-George, mon frère, je crois qu'on nous appelle.<br>-Je dirais même plus, Fred, je crois qu'_elle_ nous appelle. Je reconnaîtrais la grâce de son pas entre mille.

Hermione déboula dans la salle commune avec l'air d'une goule affamée, la tignasse comme soulevée par l'électricité statique. Soufflant comme un taureau, elle s'arrêta pile à leur hauteur avec dans les yeux comme un besoin de sang qui frisait l'addiction.

-En cet instant précis, Hermione tu me fais penser à un tableau génial mais impossible de me rappeler l'artiste...  
>-Munch ? Proposa George.<br>-Delacroix ! S'exclama Fred avec enthousiasme. Aussi impétueuse que la bonne femme avec son drapeau - les seins en moins, malheureusement...  
>-Silence ! Tous les deux ! hurla presque Hermione d'une voix hystérique. Où est-il ?<br>-Une question à choix multiple. C'est intrigant. Ron, sous la douche ; le tatouage de Malefoy, sur sa fesse droite ; ton badge de la _SALE, _au fond du lac ; Neville, avec Loufoca ; le grenier, dans ta poche, derrière la statue de la Sorcière Borgne, quinze, mille, cent, le Colonel Moutarde dans la cuisine avec le chandelier -  
>-Je vote pour le tatouage de Malefoy. J'ai eu du mal à reconnaître le...<p>

Hermione les tira si brusquement par la cravate qu'ils mirent une seconde de trop à remarquer son regard fou.

-Je parle de mon journal, crétins décérébrés.  
>-Journal ? Quel journal ? Tu tiens un journal, Herm' ? Demanda George en louchant sur le poing qui l'étranglait.<br>-Toi aussi tu aimes coucher sur le parchemin tes pensées intimes et écrire sur tes rêves secrets ?  
>-Quelle personne mal intentionnée oserait te prendre un tel trésor ?<p>

Hermione tira plus fermement sur les cravates et George commença à douter de ses capacités à tenir en apnée.

-C'est criminel de toucher au journal d'une fille ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Rendez-le moi !  
>-Quoi, Nous ? Voyons, Hermie, tu n'y songes pas !<br>-Hermie ça se rapproche trop de hernie, George.  
>-Au temps pour moi.<br>-Mon journal ! Je sais que vous avez fouillé dans mes affaires !  
>-A peine jeté un coup d'oeil, plaida Fred avec un sourire innocent. Et c'était pitoyable comme découverte...<br>-...Cependant, ajouta George, il se pourrait - je dis bien "il se pourrait" - que notre déception ait fini par être récompensée.

Hermione se figea. Pâlit.

-On était vraiment à deux doigts d'être convaincus une bonne fois pour toutes que tu es ce que tu prétends être.  
>-Oui, tu sais, cette Sainte-Nitouche coincée, intello et fouineuse. Hermione, quoi. Et puis...<br>-Et puis, il y a eu ce miracle.

George donna une tape sur la main de Hermione qui, sous le choc, le lâcha. Il se pencha par-dessus le canapé et s'empara d'une édition volumineuse et écornée de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

-Mon journal ! glapit Hermione en tendant une main désespérée vers l'ouvrage.

Fred fit claquer sa langue avec un air supérieur tout en la repoussant.

-Un peu de tenue, voyons.  
>-Vous n'avez pas lu dedans, hein ? Jurez-le moi !<br>-Eh bien... commença George en se rasseyant sur le dossier du canapé pour le feuilleter. Les premières pages étaient un peu barbantes donc on a failli abandonner parce que quand t'avais onze ans, ta vie était quand même franchement barbante. Excuse-moi de te dire ça, Hermione mais tu aurais pu faire un effort. En tant que lecteur j'ai été profondément déçu par cette introduction sans intérêt.  
>-Sois sans crainte, la rassura Fred, après tu as su nous tenir en haleine. Tu as réussi à écrire un véritable best-seller. Un mystère haletant ! Impossible de s'en détacher.<br>-Vous avez _tout_ lu ? Réalisa Hermione en pâlissant d'avantage.  
>-Du pur Arthur Conan Doyle, s'exclama Fred. Malgré toutes nos théories jamais nous n'aurions pu nous douter ; la réponse finale était une surprise inattendue.<br>-Et puis cette histoire d'amour... ! Un peu glauque sur les bords, cette obsession mais très réaliste. Et très précise, écoute : "_15 avril 1992_ -_ Cher Journal _-blablabla-_ je suis amoureuse. Il est tellement... PARFAIT ! Gentil, sérieux, drôle,courageux... Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire quand Ron en faisait des tonnes sur lui ! Quand il est arrivé, j'ai cru m'évanouir. Son sourire est comme un soleil auprès duquel j'aurais aimé me réchauffer toute ma vie. Ses yeux le reflet du miroitement du ciel dans une eau claire... Et quand il m'a embrassée ! Oui, cher journal ! Il m'a embrassée ! C'était très doux et en même temps impulsif ! Je crois que j'aime les hommes qui se fient à l'instinct _-blablabla" Ton style prend de la maturité avec l'âge mais dois dire que ta franchise un peu puérile du début est tout à ton honneur.  
>-Nous avons d'ailleurs pris plaisir à relire certains de nos passages préférés. J'ai eu un coup de coeur pour ton fantasme sur le premier baiser parfait.<br>-Moi-même, j'ai craqué pour la page 146.  
>-George, petit pervers.<br>-Tu sais, c'est celle où tu décris-  
>-Je sais, merci ! le coupa la jeune fille, le visage enflammé.<p>

Hermione retint un haut-le-coeur. Elle allait s'évanouir.

-Si tu savais comme nous avons cherché le moindre indice sur ce garçon mystérieux qui a emporté ton coeur de jouvencelle. Nous avons lu l'ouvrage dans tous les sens, impossible de trouver un début de piste avant 1994. Et là ! Hermione, si tu savais, nous nous sommes presque battus pour défendre nos théories respectives. Nous avons d'abord pensé que c'était Ron puis avec la mention de cicatrices, j'ai personnellement plutôt penché pour Harry.  
>-J'ai moi-même longtemps soutenu Neville Londubat qui en a une au gros orteil mais le mystère s'est épaissi quand tu as parlé d'une différence d'âge. J'ai avancé Dumbledore, George, Rusard - ce qui est absolument impensable, je me demande comment tu as fait pour seulement y penser, George.<br>-C'est sûr que mon choix était _vraiment_ le plus improbable.

Fred leva les yeux au ciel avant de poursuivre :

-Avec tous ces indices dans tous les sens que nous n'arrivions pas à mettre en ordre... Nous avons cru devenir fous, Hermione, je t'assure. Il fallait que nous sachions ! Qui aurait pu penser que sous cette carapace froide de préfète, bras armé de la justice, se cachait en fait une névrosée psychotique, complètement obsessionnelle ?  
>-Pas question d'abandonner cette fois.<br>-Nous aurions remué le monde sorcier pour découvrir le nom de cet amoureux secret. Nous avons énoncé tous les noms possibles, fait des recherches poussées...la partie semblait perdue d'avance quand, coup de théâtre ! Un détail misérable et minuscule, une toute petite information de rien du tout, nous a fait admettre l'inévitable...  
>-La chair de ma chair ! s'exclama Fred avec un sourire extatique.<br>-Le sang de mon sang ! renchérit George en levant les bras au ciel.

Hermione était à présent pâle comme la mort alors que ses joues se coloraient d'un rouge anormal et inquiétant.

-Tout le mérite de la découverte revient à Fred, ajouta George en applaudissant son frère.  
>-Sans George, je n'aurais jamais pu y arriver, renchérit Fred avec modestie. Comment aurais-je pu me douter que le Fantasme numéro un de Hermione serait -AÏE !<p>

Dans sa panique, Hermione avait donné un coup de pied dans le tibia de Fred qui en hurla de douleur.

-Merde ! ça fait _mal_ !

Hermione en profita pour se ruer sur son journal qu'elle agrippa prestemment avant de se ruer vers la sortie, mortifiée.

-Je vous déteste !

oOo

-J'ai tout de même une critique à faire, Hermione : c'est justement le manque d'imprévisibilité de ton propre personnage qui fait cruellement défaut à ton histoire.

Recroquevillée contre un rayonnage de livres d'Histoire de la Magie, au fond de la bibliothèque, Hermione séchait ses larmes. Elle leva les yeux vers ses deux tourmenteurs.

-Nous avons su tout de suite où te chercher, ajouta Fred.

Ils s'assirent tous deux à côté d'elle et restèrent silencieux un long moment. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à savoir quelle plaisanterie permettait de redonner le sourire à une fille. Une fois, Alicia les avait littéralement agressés alors qu'ils avaient essayé de lui remonter le moral.  
>Hermione ouvrit son journal sur ses genoux et le feuilleta machinalement. Elle fronça les sourcils. Des phrases entières de sa prose avaient été rayées et des notes avaient été ajoutées dans les marges.<p>

-On voulait pas que tu te fasses trop de films sur Charlie, expliqua doucement George. Tu t'emballes un peu, Hermione, surtout en-dessous de la ceinture.  
>-Vous êtes malades.<br>-Et toi tu te prends un peu trop pour Amalda Rosinette, répliqua Fred.  
>-Amalda-qui ?<br>-_Rosinette_, répéta George. Le plus grand auteur de littérature érotique du monde sorcier. Notre mère en a un plein placard.  
>-Mais nous ne sommes pas supposés le savoir.<br>-C'est notre auteur préféré.

Hermione allait répliquer à nouveau quand une ombre surgit à côté d'eux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez-là ? S'exclama Ron. Et qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? ajouta-t-il en désignant la jeune fille. A peine on est rentrés dans la Salle Commune avec Harry que Crivey nous a sauté dessus en disant que vous avez fait pleurer Hermione ! Bien sûr, j'ai tout de suite su où la chercher.

Les jumeaux regardèrent Hermione.

-C'est juste une petite allergie, c'est tout, expliqua George avec un mouvement de la main.  
>-A d'autres. Et c'est quoi ce livre ? ajouta-t-il en tendant la main vers le journal d'Hermione.<p>

Le coeur de celle-ci s'emballa. Les jumeaux allaient sûrement vendre toute l'histoire à Ron juste pour le mettre en boîte parce que tout le monde, même Hermione, savait qu'il en pinçait un peu pour elle.  
>Elle jeta un regard affolé à George, prête à le supplier.<br>Et il y eut un miracle.  
>Fred referma le livre dans un claquement sec et jeta un coup d'oeil méprisant à son frère.<p>

-T'occupes, tu sais pas lire.  
>-Comment ça, je sais pas lire ? Merci mais j'ai bien vu qu'il s'agissait de <em>L'Histoire de Poudlard <em>!  
>-Bah alors, pourquoi tu demandes ? répliqua George en se relevant.<p>

Il tendit une main à Hermione et lui adressa un clin d'oeil complice si furtif qu'elle crut avoir rêvé.

-Faîtes preuve d'un peu de respect, tous les deux. Je suis préfèt, je vous rappelle !  
>-Personne n'est parfait.<p>

Hermione en profita pour sortir pendant qu'ils se disputaient tous les trois.  
>Dans dix minutes, les jumeaux essaieraient de la faire chanter. Dans quinze, elle allait certainement leur jeter un sort. Mais en attendant, elle avait d'autres choses à faire.<br>Trouver un ouvrage écrit par Amanda Rosinette.

oOo

_Quatre ans plus tard_

-_La philosophie du matérialiste : pourquoi les moldus préfèrent ne rien savoir_, énonça George en prenant un gros ouvrage posé sur le comptoir du magasin, où Hermione faisait la comptabilité de _Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui.  
>George reposa le grimoire et un léger sourire effleura son visage d'ordinaire glacial.<p>

-J'ai hâte de le lire.


	4. Le Début de la fin

Titre : Le Début de la fin  
><span>Thème<span> : #7 - Superstar  
><span>Auteur<span> : Sohalania  
><span>Personnages<span> : Hermione Granger, Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter  
><span>Rating<span> : K  
><span>Disclaimer<span> : J.K. Rowling  
><span>Résumé :<span> Chaque relation débute par une rencontre. Hermione a toujours eu le chic pour rendre les siennes uniques.  
><span>Note :<span> Léger UA puisque Charlie ne faisait pas partie des sorciers venus récupérer Norbert mais je n'ai pas pu résister.  
><span>Note 2 :<span> Mille excuses pour le retard ! Comme ça fait longtemps, j'ignore si j'ai répondu aux reviews... (si ce n'est pas le cas, merci de me donner un coup sur la tête, ça me rappellera ma bêtise)

* * *

><p>-J'ai froid, se plaignit Harry en claquant des dents, son souffle formant de petits nuages devant lui.<p>

Hermione opina du chef avec gravité tout en resserrant son étreinte sur le paquet emmitouflé dans une couverture qu'elle tenait entre ses bras fins. Norbert ronronnait doucement contre elle, bien au chaud. Pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune fille, il s'était mis à somnoler quelques minutes après qu'ils étaient arrivés tout en haut de la tour où les amis du grand frère de Ron devaient les rencontrer, cessant par la même de lui mordre les doigts et de brûler les manches de sa cape. Sa longue queue battait mollement contre sa hanche mais elle s'efforçait de ne pas s'en formaliser.

La nuit, aussi noire que de l'encre, s'étendait autour d'eux, à la fois calme et oppressante. La Lune ne suffisait pas à illuminer le paysage à leurs pieds alors qu'ils se trouvaient au sommet de la tour la plus haute de Poudlard. Le lac scintillait faiblement et de la Forêt Interdite leur parvenait des sons qui semblaient tout droit sortis des profondeurs de la terre, à la fois inconnus et menaçants.

-Ils sont en retard, ajouta Hermione avec un reniflement réprobateur qui suffit à traduire tout ce qu'elle pensait de Ron Weasley et des personnes impliquées dans cette supposée « idée de génie ».

Elle en avait soupé de Ron et de ses cinq frères dont il n'arrêtait pas de leur rabâcher les oreilles. Soit disant que Charlie Weasley, le _grand ! _Charlie Weasley était « l'homme de la situation pour le problème Norbert » un soi-disant éleveur de dragons à l'épreuve des flammes, voltigeur sur balais certifié et Attrapeur de génie, rien de moins !

Hermione souffla sur ses mains frigorifiées tout en tempêtant dans son écharpe contre ce _héros_ dont le seul talent qu'elle pouvait lui reconnaître pour le moment était de faire faux bond à deux enfants de onze ans qui violaient une cinquantaine d'articles du règlement de Poudlard à eux tout seuls en se trouvant hors de leurs dortoirs au beau milieu de la nuit en compagnie d'un dragon - dragon qui leur faisait enfreindre l'ensemble de la législation du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. _Non mais vraiment ! _Etait-ce à ce point difficile d'envoyer quelqu'un chercher ce lézard indiscipliné qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ?

-Les voilà ! s'exclama soudain Harry en pointant le doigt vers une forme qui, fendant les nuages, grossissait alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Poudlard.

Comme dans un rêve, Hermione vit trois sorciers fondre droit sur eux dans cette nuit obscure et atterrir avec aisance sur le sol froid et humide. Le vent rugissait, faisait voler ses boucles rebelles et pénétrait ses vêtements, la faisant frissonner frileusement sans qu'elle s'en rendît vraiment compte alors qu'elle contemplait avec de grands yeux farouches le chef de la troupe, un jeune homme d'à peine dix-huit ans qui lui parut immense alors qu'il tendait son balais à l'un de ses compagnons. Ils ne voyaient rien dans ces ténèbres aussi noires qu'un four pourtant Hermione devina les courtes boucles rousses qui en faisaient le frère de Ron aussi sûrement qu'un test ADN.

Immobile, Norbert serrée contre elle, Hermione fixait Charlie Weasley de ces yeux noisette qui lui mangeaient le visage. Il dut remarquer son regard perçant car il tourna la tête vers elle et, spontanément, comme elle apprendrait plus tard qu'il en allait toujours ainsi avec Charlie, il lui adressa un sourire avenant qui, bien malgré elle, fit rosir ses joues d'autre chose que de froid.

-Salut, les jeunes, dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le froid en se tournant vers Harry qui le regardait avec l'adoration typique d'un garçon de onze pour un aîné courageux et plein d'assurance. Désolé du retard mais mon collègue a eu un accident avec un Cornelongue et je n'ai pu le remplacer qu'à la dernière minute. Il est où le gnome ? ajouta-t-il en se rendant compte que Ron n'était pas avec eux.

Il s'esclaffa quand Harry lui apprit que Ron était à l'infirmerie. Le cœur d'Hermione fit la première embardée de toute sa vie quand Charlie se pencha vers elle pour jeter un coup d'œil au dragonnet qui somnolait dans ses bras. Il sourit à nouveau en voyant qu'elle ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux.

-Alors c'est lui, Norbert ? demanda-t-il en tirant légèrement sur la couverture pour mieux voir la créature.

Hermione s'empressa de remettre la couverture en place avec soin et rigueur.

-Il va avoir froid, fit-elle d'un ton sévère digne d'une institutrice. J'ai lu qu'à cet âge, les dragons étaient encore trop fragiles pour supporter longtemps une température ambiante inférieure à 2° or il fait à peine 3°, j'ai regardé le thermomètre avant de monter, l'informa-t-elle d'un ton docte.

Charlie secoua la tête avec dérision et un sourire affectueux se peignit sur son visage alors qu'il englobait du regard cette fillette aux boucles folles.

-Tu dois être Hermione, répliqua-t-il en retenant un rire. Ron nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Elle se rembrunit.

-Je n'ose imaginer les choses qu'il a pu dire à mon sujet. Sans vouloir me montrer offensante, Ron a tendance à faire une montagne de peu de choses. Déjà l'autre fois – Ne soupire pas, Harry ! Je t'ai entendu ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton indigné.

Harry roula des yeux exaspérés.

-Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! poursuivit-elle avec une exaspération identique. S'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un pour vous sortir de vos montagnes d'ennuis, vous auriez déjà été expulsés de Poudlard ! Ou même envoyés à Ste Mangouste pour blessures graves ! Et cela va sans dire que…

Pendant qu'elle poursuivait sur sa diatribe enflammée, Charlie en profita pour paisiblement desserrer l'étreinte de ses bras minces et lui prendre le dragon au chaud dans sa couverture, qu'il tendit à l'un de ses compagnons.

-Et vous ! ajouta Hermione en se tournant vers lui avec toute la dignité qu'elle possédait. Savez-vous combien nous sommes proches de l'expulsion rien qu'en nous trouvant ici ? Nous avons pris de gros risques pour vous apporter Norbert et cela faisait bien un quart d'heure que nous vous attendions !

Les lèvres serrées pour retenir un sourire, Charlie regarda cette gamine minuscule le réprimander comme l'aurait fait sa mère, sur son manque de ponctualité. Elle avait un sacré culot Hermione, à n'en pas douter et il avait hâte de voir Ron aux prises avec elle dans quelques années. N'y tenant plus, il la souleva du sol dans un éclat de rire, lui faisant pousser un glapissement perçant. Avant qu'elle ait pu reprendre le fil de son sermon, il plaqua un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

-Merci pour le lézard, fillette, c'est sympa, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille en riant encore, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Sur ses mots, il reposa une Hermione chavirée sur le sol dallé de pierres et récupéra son balai qu'il enfourcha prestement. Le cœur au bord de l'hypertension, la fillette le regarda s'élever à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol et être progressivement avalé par la nuit. Avant de disparaître, il se tourna vers eux, plus chevaleresque et impressionnant que jamais.

-A bientôt, les petits ! Et, jeune fille, fais en sorte que Ron prenne bien soin de toi ! Il faut le pousser un peu, au début !

Du haut de sa première dizaine, Hermione ne comprit pas tout à fait ces mots et y songeait à peine alors qu'elle regardait le prince de son conte de fées s'envoler dans la nuit comme un héros de l'ombre. Elle voyait des étoiles tant elle était sonnée et avait une expression béate sur le visage.

-C'est dégoûtant, grogna Harry en la tirant par le bras pour la faire descendre de la tour, t'as l'air d'une idiote. J'ai cru que tu allais lui baver dessus !

Hermione fusilla son ami du regard.

Dans quelques minutes, ils allaient recevoir une terrible punition pour leur escapade nocturne et Hermione regretterait profondément son comportement. Pourtant à cet instant précis, elle n'avait dans la tête que le sourire malicieux et les yeux pétillants de Charlie Weasley, le chevalier rouquin qui n'avait d'autre armure qu'une cape défraîchie.

Bien plus tard, elle comprendrait que Charlie l'avait poussée dans les bras de Ron.  
>Ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore c'était que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà ! C'est l'un des tout premiers textes que j'ai voulu publier sur eux quand j'ai commencé le défi mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas, arf... Je suis bien contente d'avoir réussi à le boucler ! (des fautes d'inattention doivent persister, je fera la traque aux erreurs dans les jours à venir, pour l'instant je savoure la sensation du travail accompli - je sais, il m'en faut peu)<p>

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et je tiens à ajouter que les reviews sont toujours très appréciées !


	5. De L'indifférence

Titre : De l'indifférence  
><span>Thème<span> : #1 - Regarde-moi  
><span>Auteur<span> : Sohalania  
><span>Personnages<span> : Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Charlie Weasley  
><span>Rating<span> : K  
><span>Disclaimer<span> : J.K. Rowling  
><span>Résumé :<span> Ces coeurs amoureux qui aiment en silence.  
><span>Note<span> : Se déroule durant le mariage de Bill. Hermione a 17 ans.

* * *

><p>Elle est belle, rayonnante. Pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ? C'est un mariage. Il marie un frère et devrait rayonner lui-même. Il suffoque, en vérité. Hermione est là. Elle rit, virevolte et parle tout à la fois. Hermione est là. Mais Hermione ne l'aime pas. Pas comme ça.<br>Il voit son frère s'approcher d'elle. Il sourit. Lui fait une révérence et dépose un baiser fraternel sur son front. Hermione sourit à son tour mais ses yeux ne trompent pas. Car si Hermione ne l'aime pas c'est bien parce que, déjà...Ron desserre sa cravate. Il étouffe.  
>"Rien qu'une fois. Pour moi."<p>

* * *

><p>J'avais écrit et publié ce texte sur la communauté 30 Baisers bien avant le texte qui précède mais un oubli de ma part a fait qu'il n'est publié que maintenant. Mes excuses.<p> 


End file.
